A most safety threat of night driving is the problem in sight, a common rearview mirror may directly reflect intense light irradiated from a rear vehicle into the driver's eyes, the glare light may directly affect the driver's vision, thus a safety threat of driving may be caused. In order to reduce the risk and eliminate the safety threat of night driving, it is important to prevent the glare of the light from a rear vehicle.
Most of the existing rearview mirrors have a configuration of double reflectivity, and in most of the existing anti-glare solutions, the glare is suppressed by manual adjustment according to the light principle, that is, when the driver thinks the reflected light is too intense and glare, the driver may manually pull the angle adjusting rod of the rearview mirror to change the angle of the rearview mirror, and the reflectivity of the mirror surface becomes smaller, thus the light intensity can be weakened. With the integration of functions, the rearview mirror may be integrated with a display screen to display a navigation map or other graphics, in a case that the angle of the rearview mirror is adjusted to prevent glare, due to the light reflected by the rearview mirror and the refraction of the front surface glass of the display screen, the image viewed by the driver from the display screen may be distorted. Therefore, since a user is required to manually adjust the angle of the rearview mirror to prevent glare, the operation convenience is poor. Moreover, in a case that the rearview mirror is integrated with a display screen, display effect of the display screen may be influenced during preventing glare.
Therefore, realizing anti-glare effect by automatic adjustment and ensuring the display effect of the display screen during preventing glare in a case that the rearview mirror is integrated with a display screen have become a technical problem to be solved urgently.